Honor Thy Father
'Lightholder Crossroads - Interdistrict Carriage Hub ---- ::A small village has sprouted on the edge of the Lightholder River where the cobblestone roads from Fastheld's other prominent districts intersect, in the shadow of Caryas Hill and the majestic gray silhouette of Fastheld Keep - the seat of power for the entire realm. ::Sutlers, traveling performers and other small-time merchants ply their trades along this main crossroads -competing for space with carriages hauling passengers, couriers rushing important communiques from one district to another, and the soldiers of the Emperor's Blades who regularly patrol the area. ::On the northwest corner of the intersection, next to the road that twists north toward Lightholder Bridge and the palace, sits a large tavern and inn where weary travelers can refresh themselves. ---- Present at the Lightholder Crossroads, specifically the area near the tavern, is a Lucius Nepos wrapped in his customary wolfskin cloak, protected from the cold which sits on the land. His eyes drift lazily across the slowly emptying square. Tomassa makes her way slowly northward on her warhorse, the large palomino proudly parading through the square. The woman atop the horse does not mirror the animal's pride, however. She sits, shoulders slumped, one hand upon the reins. Noticing the large warhorse that trots through the square (afterall, who wouldn't?), Lucius raises a brow. The obsidian armoured woman is recognized, although perhaps as a fault of the cold Lucius doesn't budge just yet. He does smile a bit. Tomassa slows her horse and gently reins him to a stop as a wagon makes it slow way through the crossroads. Any who have seen the woman madly gallop through and -leap- such obstacles in the past might think this new polite behavior rather odd. Tomassa sits patiently as the wagon lumbers past, her expression guarded. Odd indeed. Deciding to investigate this strange behaviour, Lucius takes a few tentative steps forward, sipping from a water skin which was formerly kept at his belt. He puts it back and then increases his stride. "Contessa!" Comes a yell. Tomassa turns her head toward the man's voice, sitting up straighter in the saddle. Torch is eased in Lucius' direction and the woman lifts a hand to the Dagger in greeting. Eyes passing from the woman's shiny obsidian armour to her face and then, finally, her coppery eyes. Lucius smiles broadly. "How does the day find you, Contessa Zahir?" He asks, tone polite as usual. Tomassa's mouth forms a faint smile. "I have been better," she allows, easing Torch to a stop once more. "I face an unwelcome task." The woman's eyelids are somewhat puffy, but her gaze is clear. "Something about your expression seems to belay an understatement of what's bothering you, m'lady, but I will press no further. Would the Contessa happen to need help, or simply company for the unwelcome task? Such things are usually faced better with a friend at the side, I've found." Variously asks and says Lucius, eyebrow arching. Tomassa's horse shifts its weight from foot to foot, but the woman sits easily in the saddle. She leans forward to inspect the young man. "I would not mind the company," she drawls in agreement. "I must speak to Hartnek Lomasa on a matter of some importance." "You need to speak to my boss, Contessa? I will accompany you up, but unless it is something which the Daggers can assist in or that me being privy to would help, I'm not so sure he would tolerate my presence." Lucius chuckles a little bit, motioning towards Caryas Hill. Tomassa tilts her head and asks, "Do you have a mount, Nepos? Do you ride at all?" Her tired eyes show a spark of curiousity. So... easy... to misinterpret. And although Tomassa wouldn't know it other than by the mischeavous little grin that appears on his face, Lucius very nearly says something /very/ inappropriate. "Uh.. yes, I do have a mount and I do ride. But Maddock is up at the keep, unfortunately." Tomassa reaches down with one hand and glances behind her. "Torch can bear both of us, especially since you aren't wearing armor. That is one advantage of riding such a large horse." "Oh, I wish I'd learnt to vault into the saddle like the cavalrymen. It'd certainly look nice as well as being useful. Ah, well." Lucius takes the hand graciously and, with another hand on the horse's saddle, pulls himself up into it. "So what was it that you needed to talk to the Blademaster about?" Tomassa quietly replies, "A small matter of my father's will." Once Lucius is settled, she lightly touches her heels to the horse's sides to urge him into motion. With a light hand on the reins, she turns Torch toward the north. ---- '''Entrance to Fastheld Keep ' ---- ::The Palace Road widens into a clearing of packed dirt as it arrives at the southern approach to the imposing majesty of Fastheld Keep, with its high stone parapets and lofty tower spires flying the Kahar family banner (a field of bright blue emblazoned with a prowling black wildcat). ::Soldiers of the Emperor's Blades can be seen along the south wall - on the parapet and flanking the gatehouse - standing guard over the Imperial keep that sits perched atop a ridge of earth known as Caryas Hill. ::The Lightholder River can be seen twisting beyond the thick woods to the west. Beyond that rises the barrier of the Shadow District. To the south, one can see the misty rolling hills and woodlands of the Forest District. Off to the east sprawl the thriving bazaars of the Market District. The road twists off to the southwest, downhill toward Lightholder Bridge and the Imperial Thoroughfare that leads all over the realm. ---- "Ah. Such noble matters I cannot call myself privy to." The horse is speedy, speedy beyond most would imagine. "Amazing.. if the cavalry were equipped with beasts such as this one.." says Luc. Tomassa has to grin at that, though the man cannot see it. "My other mount, Glory, is just as fast. I am proud to have such strong and speedy friends." Tomassa slows the horse to a walk and directs it toward the stables. "Indeed. Such animals must have had fine parentage and lineage." Says Lucius, dismounting as the horse is lead towards the stable. Tomassa slides from the saddle and pats Torch upon the neck before he is led away. "Do you get along well with the Blademaster?" she asks the Dagger, turning toward him. As the horse moves on along towards the pen, Lucius pauses for a moment. "Well, I have caused him some grief with regards to the Imperial Assessor, in the past. She and I are on better terms though now, so that's less of a problem. I am an able soldier and commander, and have shown him this enough to command the Daggers. I suppose one could say I am on good enough terms with him. Afterall, I doubt I'd be a Marshal otherwise." "Good," Tomassa says as she begins to stride toward the gatehouse. "Then you can tell him I've arrived. That may help him receive me." Now that she has made it to the castle, she moves with agitated energy - as if she wishes to end this task as soon as possible. "That I will do, Contessa." With that, Lucius is off at a quick clip, his jog taking him first through the gate and then towards the northwest. ---- 'Hall of Blades ' ---- ::This masonwork edifice is partially contained within the western wall of Fastheld Keep, but extends about twenty feet into the main grounds of the fortress. ::The ceilings are buttressed with seasoned brownwood rafters. Stanchions line the broad corridor, which ends to the west with a flight of steps that lead up to a dais that holds a large bronze gong that's emblazoned with twin swords crossing each other above a crown. ::Doors lead to the facility's armory, spacious training hall, and the Blademaster's office. Steps lead down into the lower portion of the barracks. ---- Tomassa opens her cloak, reaching for a satchel at her hip. She opens it and reaches within it to touch something - almost in self- reassurance. Lucius Nepos is at the door, foot tapping against the ground as he has already knocked at the door. He waits patiently. From Blademaster's Office, Hartnek Lomasa yells, "Come in." ---- 'Blademaster's Office ' ---- ::This chamber serves as Blademaster Hartnek Lomasa's official private space on this level of the barracks, where can meet with individual soldiers and visiting dignitaries, but it isn't designed for frequent occupation. It has a few wooden chairs, a writing desk with inkwell and quill, and a tapestry featuring images depicting an assault on the fortress by werebeasts some three centuries ago. ---- Lucius Nepos enters the Blademaster's office, body devoid of his regular uniform although the tunic he wears does indeed bear the Ivory Tree of the Blades. He salutes Hartnek upon entering. Hartnek Lomasa nods to Lucius. "I've got an assignment for the Daggers." Then he notes the former Surrector's entrance and grunts, offering a cursory wave. "Contessa." "Blademaster," Tomassa says in reply, her expression stern. The woman steps inward and offers a short, sharp bow of respect to the Lomasa, her puffy-lidded eyes lowering in deference. "If you've time, I need to speak to you on a matter of some importance regarding my father's will." "Good news, m'lord. In times such as these it is best to keep the troops as busy as possible." Replies Lucius, setting his arms by his side. Although his original purpose was to announce Tomassa's presence.. it looks like she's done that well herself. "Talk to Duhnen Seamel about tracking down Laeria Mikin's killer, Nepos," the Blademaster says. "Take as many men as you need to get the job done. Dismissed." His attention returns to Tomassa. "As for your father's will, I'm a mite puzzled why I'd even be relevant." "Yes sir." Lucius snaps into attention and gives off another salute, doing an about face and turning to walk towards the door. Tomassa clears her throat and takes the initiative to step up to the Blademaster. One hand reaches into the satchel at her side. "My father was a Bladesman. You may or may not remember him. His name was Bolin Zahir," the Contessa begins in her husky contralto. "When he died, he left Bramblestone in my care until such time as my son came of age." Hartnek Lomasa nods. "A good soldier, aye." Tomassa withdraws a rolled parchment from her satchel and opens it, moving to lay it upon the table. "My son succumbed to the plague," the woman murmurs, eyeing the parchment. "So, it seems, Bramblestone now belongs to the Blades." Hartnek Lomasa tilts his head, frowning. "The pox took a lot from us all, Tomassa. I'll be damned if it's going to take your home too. The Blades don't want or need your castle. If need be, I'll deed it right back over to you." Tomassa shakes her head in adamant denial. "This was my father's wish. All I ask is that you allow me to keep my room. My father -wanted- this, Hartnek. Use it for training exercises. Use it for a garrison post. I do not care. Just.. use it." She looks up from the parchment to the Blademaster, faintly smirking. "Use it if only to give Zolor indigestion at your nearness." Hartnek Lomasa scratches at his beard. He plucks up the parchment and looks it over. "It's a generous gift." His brow knits as he looks back at Tomassa. "If you're sure you won't mind, then I'd still have you serve as caretaker of the compound. We won't put a garrison there without the Imperial Council's approval, but I could see using it as lodging for the Blades when on patrol in that area." "I will not mind," the woman admits, exhaling. "My father never accepted me as a true heir because I was not male. Nonetheless, I have great love and respect for the man and will see that his wishes are carried out in this matter." Fatigue enters into the stern expression she's wearing. "Truth be told, a change will do me good considering all that has happened of late. I would not even mind having someone else tend to the Keep. Just... allow me to keep my room." "I'll leave final disposition up to the Council," Hartnek says. "But, aye, the room is yours. Thank you." Tomassa straightens up, leaving her father's will in Hartnek's possession. "You're welcome," she states with quiet sincerity. One hand clasps the unusual fur cloak she wears and she takes a moment to study the man. "I... hope there are no ill feelings between us," she slowly says. Hartnek Lomasa blinks. Shakes his head. "Don't see why there would be. You didn't kill the Emperor." Tomassa nods, looking briefly toward her feet. "I meant in regard to Corriden." With a bitter laugh, Hartnek shrugs. "You didn't shove his head into that forge, either. Men make their choices, Contessa. Men live and die with them." That brings a hint of relief and a faint smile to the woman's face. "Thank you," Tomassa simply says. "I will await your word on the Council's decision." She turns to the door, but glances back to the man with a respectful wave. Hartnek Lomasa inclines his head in a brief nod. "Keep in the Light." Tomassa strides out of the room without further ado. ---- ''Return to Season 4 (2006) Category:Logs